When Death Comes Knocking
by AgentSandsLover20
Summary: Tommy Gavin is in for a hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1: Are You Sure?

Disclamier: I own NOTHING!! Except Dr. McKee.

Also this is my first fanfic I have ever written so please tell me what you think about it. Tell me if you don't like it and what I could do to inprove it.

Chapter One: Are You Sure?

"Please have a seat Mr. Gavin," Doctor. McKee said. He sat behind his desk with Tommy Gavin's medical file in his hands. His face held an expression of saddness.

Tommy Gavin, firefighter of the Engine 62 fire department, sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Dr. McKee's desk. He was dressed in dark blue jeans with a white button down long-sleeved shirt, over top was a leather jacket. He wore what could only be described as a world weary expression on his fine features. He had scheduled an appointment with the docter last week because he had been feeling fatigued, out of breath, and a little dizzy lately. Doctor McKee had called him this morning, requesting him to come to his office this afternoon to dicuss Tommy's test results.

Doctor McKee cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Gavin, I requested your presence here this afternoon because what I must tell you would not have been appropriate to tell you over the phone," he stopped.

Tommy gave him an annoyed look and said, "Well? Get on with it Doc." Tommy leaned forward and started at the doctor.

Doctor McKee looked at Tommy uncomfortly, and said, "Mr. Gavin…sigh…you have cancer."

Tommy stared at Dr. McKee blankly for a moment. "What?," he asked breathlessly.

Dr. McKee rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "You have cancer, Mr. Gavin. I'm sorry to have to tell you that."

Tommy, his face pale asked, "Are…Are you sure?" He noticed his hands were trembling, so he clutched the armrests of the chair.

"Yes. I checked the tests results tree times to make one hundred percent sure," Dr. McKee said looking sad. "Your has not gotten to the point where it is so advanced that it can not be treated. Chemothreapy treatments would be the option for treatment."

Tommy put his right hand over his eyes. He sighed and asked, :Can I think about it and get back to you?" he pulled his fingers through his hair, "I need to time to think…I just need to think. I guess I need to get used to the fact that I have cancer."

Dr. McKee nodded. He said, "Yes, of course. You can call me when you are ready to discuss the chemotherapy and we can then schuldule the days you would be receiving it."

Tommy rose from his chair and shook hands with Doctor. McKee. "Thanks, Doc. I'll call you soon." He opened the door to the office and walked down the stairs and out into the street to his truck. He opened his car door and sat down inside and shut the door. Then, Tommy Gavin buried his face in in hands and wept.

Like? Don't Like? Should I even continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2: Chinese Food

**Wow! It's been more than a year since I posted the first chapter of this story! I am so sorry for those who have read this and were waiting for another chapter for so long.**

**Here is another chapter for you all…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

*******P.s. This fic's setting is way back when Tommy's dad and Lou were living together at Tommy house.******Also, I can't find the name of Tommy's dad anywhere, and I can't remember if they mentioned it in the series. If anyone knows I will put it in! For now his name shall be Liam*****

**Tommy arrived at the apartment 30 minutes after seeing Doctor McKee. With Janet and the kids gone it felt so empty. Of course, what with Lou and his dad living with him now, he knew it was just his imagination. **

"**Hey, Tommy! Where ya been?" Lou asked coming out of the bathroom.**

"**Out." Tommy said.**

**Lou rolled his eyes and looked at Tommy out of the corner of his eye. He knew something was wrong with his best friend, he just wish Tommy would tell him what was wrong. Of course, Lou knew that would be a cold day in hell when that happened.**

**Lou sighed and said, "I picked up some Chinese food for lunch."**

**When Tommy looked over at the table where the bag was, then looked back at Lou and raised his left eyebrow and said, "You had Chinese food two days ago, why did you want it again?" Lou shrugged his shoulders and said "Your dad said he wanted chicken and broccoli from the place on the corner and I didn't feel like going somewhere else to get me something different. I got you Hunan Chicken with shrimp fried rice though."**

**Tommy had to swallow down bile as Lou described what he had brought at the Chinese place. The wave of nausea was unexpected, usually Tommy looked forward to his Chinese food. But at that moment the thought of eating anything was nauseating.**

"**Look, thanks for the food, but I'm not really all that hungry. Put my dish in the fridge, okay?" Tommy said after clearing his throat.**

**Lou looked at him with concern and said "Ok Tom, don't forget we have to leave for the firehouse in two hours because Jerry wants to go over stuff with the team."**

**Tommy rubbed his sore eyes and closed them for a moment in exhaustion. He let his shoulders slump and started walking to his room. He said over his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah I know. I am going to see if I can't get a nap in before we leave. Try to keep my dad quiet would you?" **

**Lou watched Tommy slowly walk to his room, he said "I'll try too. I'll wake you when it's time to go, ok Tom?"**

"**Yeah, sure whatever," Tommy mumbled, already half asleep.**

**Tommy stumbled into his room and shut the door. He kicked his shoes off and ripped his coat off and flung it across the room onto the floor. He stopped and stared at it wondering if he should pick it up or leave there. Deciding that he didn't care that much he left it where it was.**

**He lowered himself gently onto the bed and sat slump-shouldered and just stared into space. He was thinking about what that damn doctor had told him. 'Cancer? What the fuck am I gonna do', he thought.**

**He laid down onto his right side and curled his arms around his chest protectively and closed his eyes.**

**Not even twenty seconds later he was asleep.**

**.**

**As Tommy walked out of the room, Lou looked to Tommy's dad, Liam, that was coming back from the bathroom. Liam glanced a Lou, "What are you lookin' at boy?"**

"**Something's wrong with Tom."**

**Liam sat down at the kitchen table and started piling his plate up with food. "What are you talking about?"**

"**What? Seriously? You haven't noticed?" Lou asked him, staring at him unbelievingly.**

"**He's no different then usual" Liam said with his mouthful.**

"**When we come back from work, actually look at your son, man." Lou said sitting down at the table as well.**

**Liam looked at him saying, "So what's he acting like then?"**

**Lou said, "It's not just the way Toms been acting, he looks like hell. Has been for the last few weeks."**

"**Just shut up and let me eat. I'll look at him later." Liam grumbled.**


End file.
